Better as a Team
by changeofheart505
Summary: Sofia, James, Amber and three other students from their school crash into Rapunzel's tower. Inside sits the once lost princess of Corona with her husband and a few other people. Three of which they have never heard of. ROTG, Brave, Tangled, HTTYD and Frozen characters. Yuri. All female Big Four. Kristanna, Jelsa, EugenexRapunzel and hinted Mericcup.
1. Chapter 1

Better as a Team

**Kura: Crossover between Sofia the First, Brave, Tangled, HTTYD, ROTG and Frozen. All female Big Four. Yuri!Jelsa. RapunzelxEugene. Hinted Mericcup and Kristanna. **

**Sakura: The characters of the movies will be introduced in the next chapter. **

Chapter 1

"This is going to be amazing!" Sofia cheered. Her brother and sister chuckled. Sofia, James, Amber, and three other students, a girl named Merissa and two boys, Julian and Marco, joined them. They were going to visist the homes of past princesses and would spend a week away from home.

"Do you think we will meet any princesses?" Merissa asked.

"I hope so!" Sofia smiled.

Amber hummed and gasped as a tower appeared.

"IT'S RAPUNZEL'S TOWER!" She cried.

"Why is it coming up so fast?!" James asked.

The other children gasped and screamed as the tower got closer and closer. They closed their eyes and waited for the impact...

**Kura: Short and straight to the point. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Better as a Team

**Sakura: We bring you an update.**

Kura:** Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone inside the tower looked up. Elsa had her arms around another girl. Her short white hair tickled her cheeks. Kristoff and Anna looked at each other. Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida and Hicca all blinked.

"Anyone else hear screaming?" Anna asked.

Everyone nodded just as a coach crash inside. Six children came stumbling out. All out cold.

Jack backed away. She didn't want to risk being walked through. 300 years and it still hurt to be walked through.

"Are they okay?" Rapunzel asked. Merida shrugged and prodded the blond with the back of an arrow.

"MERIDA!" Rapunzel snapped. Merida was about to retort when the children woke up. The brunette gasped.

"Rapunzel..." The brunette smiled.

"Anna..." The strawberry blond waved.

"Merida..." Merida smirked.

"Eugene..." Eugene lifted a hand lazily.

"Kristoff..." The blond shot them a smile.

"Elsa..." Elsa chuckled.

"And...I don't know them..." Sofia pointed to Jack and Hicca. The duo sighed.

"Busted!" Anna sang.

"Oh..shut it." Jack sighed as she sat down. Hicca followed suit before standing again.

"Well, might as well introduce ourselves. Hicca Horrendous Haddock III. Daughter of Stoick the Vast. Future Chief of the isle of Berk. First dragon rider and rider of the Night Fury."

Jack stood up, "Jacklyn "Jack" Overland Frost. Spirit of Winter. Guardian of Fun." The children stared at the girls.

Hicca sighed as Merida spoke up, "They aren't from our universe."

Now the children were interested.

**Kura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Better as a Team 

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

"What do you mean," James asked, "not from our universe?"

"For one, the only royalty I know are Queen Toothiana of the Tooth Fairy Armies and the Nightmare King Pitch Black." Jack said.

"And I'm from an island that's infested with dragons. Speaking of which...I'll be back..." Hicca left quickly.

Sofia turned to Elsa, "So...how did you meet?"

Jack and Elsa turned to Merida who shook her head,"Ye two go first. We'll need both sides of the stories and Hicca isn't here."

Elsa sighed and began the tale of how she and Jack met.

* * *

Elsa gasped as she heard someone, a girl, singing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." (1)

"Someone knows my..." Elsa muttered as the singing continued.

"Un royaume de solitude, ma placé est là pour toujours." (2)

Elsa continued to listen to the song, singing along lightly as the rest of the palace staff joined her in the hall.

"You Grace?" A man spoke up.

"Yes?" Elsa said.

"Do you have any idea who is behind all this?" He gestured outside. Elsa squinted...she swore she saw...

"Der wind, er heult so wie der sturm ganz tief in mir." (3)

Elsa sighed, "We all know I'm not at fault...then who is?"

"A girl just like you." One of the maid's said.

"He werd mij te veel, hoe 'k mijn best ook deed." (4)

"Like me?"

The maid nodded.

"The children thought she was you until they saw an adult walk through her."

'THROUGH HER?!' Elsa thought in shock.

"Bié ràng tāmen jìnlái kànjiàn, zuò hâo nühài, jiù xiàng nâi de cóngqián." (5)

'Impossible' Elsa thought, 'no one else has my powers...'

"Visa ingenting, vad do än gör, allt är förstört." (6)

Elsa watched from the window of her room as the girl flew from where she stood and onto the roof of a house.

"Ari no, mama no, sugata miseru no yo." (7)

Elsa opened the doors to her balcony and walked out to it. She gripped the edge and continued to watch the other girl.

"Libre soy, libre soy, lebertad sin vuelta atrás." (8)

The girl seemed to be close to Anna's age. Maybe a bit older or closer to Elsa's age.

"Wszystkim wbrew, na ten gest mnie stac." (9)

Small flurries of snow appeared from the girl's hands.

"Jöjjön száz orkán, yes lözben a szívemen ül a jég." (10)

The girl seemed so in control...a part of Elsa felt almost...jealous...

"Desde la distancia qué pequeño todo es." (11)

Elsa took her eyes off of the girl as she heard knocking.

" I led pors que em dominaven per sempre han fugit." (12)

Elsa muttered a "Come in," and turned back to the girl.

"Non è in difetto è una virtû, e non la fermerò mai più." (13)

"Hey Elsa," Anna walked over to her sister, "what are you..." she trailed off when she saw the other girl. The two sisters watched as the girl made a snowflake appear.

"That girl..." Elsa muttered.

"Nae mamdaelo jauulobge, sallae!" (14)

"All this time...and we never knew there was someone out there like you," Anna sighed, "it could have helped us to know...we wouldn't have had to gone through what we did, don't you think so Elsa?"

"Sad je kraj, sad je kraj, na krilima vetra sam. (15)

Elsa felt a pang at the question. She had an idea as to what she said. She smiled as the wind blew around her and died down.

"Suit yik yiu, chuen sam gong, mong diu jok tin bei go." (16)

The girl lowered her hood and Elsa bit back a gasp. Her hair was short and pure, snow-white. Her skin was pale but with a blue tint to it. And her were the color of a frozen lake.

"Estou aqui, e vou ficar, venha a tempestade." (17)

Elsa looked down at her hands. Maybe she should join the other outside?

"Kuasaku buat hidup bercelaru." (18)

The girl was smiling as snow fell. She walked from roof to roof. Her staff taping them at random.

"Podblastny mne moroz I lod nu chto za divnyy dar." (19)

Elsa felt something inside of her as she watched the other female worked the same Winter magic Elsa herself possesed.

"Og somkrystalller står en tankeganske klar." (20)

'I never realized there was someone out there who is just like me...' Elsa thought to herself as more snow fell and eventually stopped.

"Da spra da bada az na minaioto v plen." (21)

Elsa knew she should do something but...perhaps not at the moment.

"La den gå, la den gå, jeg skal stige lik solen nå." (22)

The girl jumped off from the roof she stood on and walked over to some windows. With a single finger, she frosted the windows. She then drew something and cupped her hands. Immediatly, a snow kitten appeared and ran towards a group of children.

The girl could make frost creatures? Elsa had to see where this would go. Plus there was the unexpected snow...wait...

"Ploī ok mā, lock son rên, dêk dī māī hên mī khā." (23)

The girl was the cause of the snow. Elsa leaned on her balcony as the girl sent more frosted creatures to the children.

"Je suis là, comme je I'arrêvé." (24)

Elsa stared in shocked awe. The song was so much like her own. Yet very different.

"En de storm raast door, de vrieskou daar zat ik toch al hiet mee."(25) She might as well find out who this girl is...

**Kura: Review! **

**Sakura: Here is order of the languages used in the multilanguage version of Let It Go. **

**(1) English.**

** (2) French. **

**(3) German. **

**(4) Dutch. **

**(5) Mandarin.**

** (6) Swedish. **

**(7) Japanese.**

** (8) Spanish.**

** (9) Polish.**

** (10) Hungarian.**

** (11) Castilian. **

**(12) Catalan. **

**(13) Italian. **

**(14) Korean. **

**(15) Serbian. **

**(16) Cantonese. **

**(17) Portugese. **

**(18) Bahasa Malaysia. **

**(19) Russian. **

**(20) Danish. **

**(21) Bulgarian.**

** (22) Norwegian. **

**(23) Thai.**

** (24) French Canadian.**

** (25) Flemish. **


End file.
